


All is fair in love and food

by sexyldh (miracleboys)



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, HERE'S TO KEEPING THE SEOKJAE TAG ALIVE, Jealousy, M/M, Pizza, and whipped, i need more seokjae fanfics pls where are yall, jaehyun is so petty, let's keep this tag alive sksjsk, seokmin is oblivious, somewhat college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboys/pseuds/sexyldh
Summary: Jaehyun knows Seokmin loves him to the moon and back, but whenever he sees him look at food he’s forced to reevaluate that fact.orJaehyun gets jealous over pizza
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	All is fair in love and food

Everyone knows Seokmin loves pizza, given the amount of times he’s mentioned it. Jaehyun knows that of course, what kind of boyfriend doesn’t know what their significant other likes? Jaehyun also knows Seokmin loves him to the moon and back, but seeing the way his boyfriend is currently looking at the pepperoni pizza in front of them, he may have to re-evaluate that fact. Tonight is date night and he should be the one receiving attention, damn it.

He felt Seokmin shift, “babe, you okay?” 

“Huh? Of course.” He answered. How can he tell his boyfriend he's jealous of the way he looks at pizza without sounding petty? 

Jaehyun feels Seokmin lean on him and feels butterflies in his stomach. He grabs the remote, “what movie should we watch tonight?” Seokmin looks up at him and purses his lips. He’s doing his thinking face. His adorable thinking face. Jaehyun resists the urge to kiss him. He knows if he doesn’t, it’s gonna lead to something more and he knows all Seokmin wants to do right now is to unwind after a whole week of midterms by watching movies. “Isn’t it your pick tonight?” his boyfriend finally says. 

Jaehyun turns on the TV and switches it to Netflix. “I hope you don’t mind binging on Ghibli movies tonight.” he looks at Seokmin for confirmation. 

“You know I love Ghibli movies. Besides, I wouldn’t mind watching any other movies as long as it’s with you.” Seokmin winks. Jaehyun feels his face heat up and ignores him to select a movie. He’s finally getting the attention he’s been inwardly begging and this is how he reacts. What a dumbass. 

Jaehyun finally picks Princess Mononoke as the first movie to watch. 10 minutes into the movie he notices Seokmin eyeing the pizza again and he sighs, “yah, what movie are you watching? Princess Mononoke or the pizza?” Seokmin laughs and apologizes, saying that the pizza smells really good and he wanted to get one but didn’t wanna eat it in one go because they’re gonna watch movies all night. Jaehyun tells him they could always order more but Seokmin laughs it off. “We’re broke, college students, babe. We gotta at least try to save money.” Jaehyun shrugs. Alright, man’s got a point.

30 minutes into the movie, Jaehyun sees Seokmin get his first slice of pizza and moans in delight. Jaehyun closes his eyes and prays for self control. Why? Why does his boyfriend have to moan while eating pizza? Is he even aware of how he affects Jaehyun? He kind of hates how whipped he is for Seokmin. He’d literally do anything for him, honestly. Seokmin could ask for the crown jewel and Jaehyun would deliver, fuck if he’d get arrested for it. They've been dating for awhile now but it still feels like they're on their honeymoon phase. They’ve had their fair share of hardships, of course. Even their journey of getting together was kind of rough, Jaehyun thinks. But he’s thankful that in the end, they were able to sort it out.

They watch two more movies until Seokmin announces that he needs to pee, leaving Jaehyun alone with the pizza he currently despises. He takes a slice anyway because hey, it’s still food and a man’s gotta eat. That doesn’t stop him from chewing it angrily.

Seokmin comes back after 2 minutes and picks Kiki’s Delivery Service as the next movie to watch. He takes another slice and offers to feed Jaehyun another. Jaehyun takes a bite, of course. He’s whipped like that.

Jaehyun catches his boyfriend dreamily looking at the pizza again 20 minutes into the movie. He closes his eyes and sighs. He might as well admit defeat. He doesn’t think he’ll ever compare to any pizza at all. Still, he wishes Seokmin would look at him like that.

“Look at you like what?”

Jaehyun almost snaps his head to look at Seokmin. He said that out loud didn’t he.

“Yes you did.” Seokmin chuckled.

“Sorry, it’s nothing.” Jaehyun says and tries to focus on the movie. Keyword: tries. Seokmin snakes his arms around his waist and looks up at him. “Come on, tell me. You want me to look at you like what?” he pries. 

Jaehyun audibly gulps. This is it. This is where he’ll finally confess his petty jealousy over food. Seokmin is going to hate him.

“Wait you got jealous over the way I looked at the pizza?” Seokmin raised an eyebrow. Jaehyun rubs his temples. He really needs to work on his brain to mouth filter. 

“No… of course not! It’s not like that! I mean– I mean, I guess it sounds like that? But not exactly! It’s just that– you know! The way you look at pizza is just different! Not necessarily that it’s a bad thing because it’s not! And you know I don’t really care about that honestly. Like, whatever okay?” Can the ground just fucking swallow him up. He hates it here. 

He looks at Seokmin and sees him holding back laughter. Great. 

Seokmin releases his waist and playfully swats his shoulder. “Babe, it’s just food oh my god.” he laughs. 

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I? I think it’s funny.” Seokmin sighs. “But in case you don’t know, I’m in love with you, not the food, okay?” Jaehyun feels his face heat up.

“I love pizza but not as much as I love you.” 

“Oh my god you’re such a sap.”

“You love me.” Seokmin winks.

“Unfortunately…”

“Although for the record…” Jaehyun feels Seokmin’s hand sliding up his thigh, “I wouldn’t mind eating something else tonight.”

He gulps. It’s gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> END BECAUSE IDK HOW TO WRITE PORN AHA 
> 
> can u believe my first kpop fanfic is about a rare pair sksjddj plz we need more seokjae fanfics they're so cute together wtf?? i blame [that one meanie fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755460) i read where seokjae was a minor ship ugh
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this! leave kudos and comments? 🥺


End file.
